


I am a dying man deep down inside

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Finally I am trying to get back to writing... Hope you enjoy it





	

 

 

Baron knew that Wrestlemania would be hard.

But he never thought it would be _that_ hard.

It wasn't about his match.

Or his loss.

It was about Dean.

Or more about Dean feeling bad because of Roman.

The crowd booing him nearly out of the stadium.

Dean was hurt.

Like everytime he witnessed that.

Baron knew Dean still had feelings for Roman.

Not in a romantic manner.

But friendship.

Brotherhood.

 

That night Dean was crying.

For hours.

The samoan idiot had refused to talk to Dean.

And Dean took it way too serious.

 

Smackdown.

Dean was still off.

Not really talking to Baron.

Staring at his phone for hours.

Waiting for a call from Roman.

One that never came.

 

Daniel told Baron about the street fight.

Dean wanted it.

And Baron knew why.

 

Just minutes before the match Baron got a text from Dean.

 

_**There will be a leather strap.** _

_**Use it.** _

_**I beg you.** _

_**I am a dying man deep down inside.** _

_**And you know how to rescue me.** _

_**I love you.** _

 

And so he did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I am trying to get back to writing... Hope you enjoy it


End file.
